Eye glow
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Each and every monster has a uniqueness in their own ways. Though perhaps the others can learn more about a certain pair of monsters after finally being freed from the underground to live on the surface alongside the humans in peace and harmony. But what could one simple thing about them mean and will they be able to answer the question? Rate K plus for a part in the story.


"And thus the great Papyrus was victorious!" Papyrus finishes the story to the other monsters in Toriels living room.

Well the living room of her house on the surface that all of them are hanging out at.

Toriel is sitting on a large single couch that looks like a comfy chair.

Asgore is sitting beside Alphys with Undyne sitting on the other side of Alphys. Undyne has her arm around Alphys and Asgore is just kind of sitting there right now with Alphys blushing lightly but not being too embarrassed as she seems to be okay.

Sans is sitting on the love seat that he had been sharing with Papyrus but Papyrus is now standing as he told the tale. Sans has his hands in his sweater pockets while Papyrus stands tall.

Frisk who is still so small tugs on Papyrus's leg getting his attention.

Papyrus turns to the side that is facing Sans and looks down at the human with his gloved fists still on his hips from when he was finishing the story. "Ohh ho. The human." He says in greeting. "How may I help you tiny human?"

"Why does yours and Sans's eyes glow sometimes?" Frisk questions watching Papyrus.

"Our eye glow?" Papyrus questions for confirmation and Frisk gives that to him by a nod.

"Actually I was curious about that too." Toriel admits in which Papyrus glances to her. "I just wasn't sure if it was impolite to ask."

"The eye glowing is okay to ask about." Papyrus assures her standing straight and giving a waving it off gesture before lowering his hand. "We will tell you all you want to know. Well stuff that is okay to talk about. Anyways. You see our eye glow has various meanings."

"Yeah. It can be helpful when expressing emotions. Sometimes we do it to show off the emotion but if the feeling is strong enough it'll do it on its own. Like if you're really happy or angry or even waking up from a nightmare in terror. But those are just some examples and they can extend to any other emotion that is felt very strongly. Of course we can hide it if we want to but sometimes it'll come out on its own and we won't notice right away." Sans adds in. "Of course Paps can glow both eyes while I can glow only one but that doesn't make it weak or anything. It's just one way of how our eyes glow differently."

"Quite so." Papyrus nods to Sans before turning back to the others while Frisk climbs onto a footrest made to match the couch the three are sitting on. "However there is more to it than that. For you see it also is a soothing tactic." He explains. "Like when Sans wakes up upset I glow my eyes to calm him down especially if his eye is glowing as well."

"Or how I used it when that dinner disaster happened." Sans adds.

"Oh yes. Spaghetti was everywhere and Papyrus here was so upset." Toriel nods remembering that time. "And when Sans woke up from that nightmare from his nap." She adds as her thoughts drift to the other memory. "It is interesting to see and it always seems that you two just know what to do to make each other feel better. It's so sweet and I've never seen someone calm someone down in such record time."

"Why thank you." Papyrus accepts that as a compliment.

"Yeah. We're really tight." Sans agrees and Papyrus spins to look to him.

"Sans! Was that a pun?" Papyrus demands while Sans just chuckles with a half hearted shrug mixed with a wink. "Oh my gosh are you serious?"

The others have their own giggles at this as Sans chuckles a little more.

Later...

Sans blinks his eyes open only to find himself standing in the snow and he glances around finding Snowdin forest. "Huh. Was there a reset?" He wonders to himself then he turns away. "Heh. Well lets go to the ruins and see what's up." He begins walking in that direction but when he reaches said ruins he spots the door open. "Huh? What's this all about?" He then stops as his soul jolts slightly causing his eye to glow. "N-No. It can't be." He teleports closer to the door and he peers inside seeing a pile of dust. "No!" He turns away back the way he came. "Papyrus!" He begins running only to teleport to another part of Snowdin forest. "Papyrus?! Pappy!" He begins looking running around hoping to spot the other. "Paps! Come on please be okay!" He turns only to skid to a stop upon seeing the scene before him.

There stands Papyrus facing the human.

Papyrus looks the same as always with his battle body and his scarf is waving in such a cool way behind him.

The human however doesn't have such a good look to them. The dust on their hands, the blood and dust mixing on the knife clutched in their hand and that ice cold stare with a spark of something dangerous deep within the dead like gaze.

"No!" Sans begins running towards them. "Papyrus run!"

"Come on human. You can do better. You're probably scared." Papyrus says opening his arms in an offer for a hug. "You don't have to be. We're not your enemies human. Come here. I can show you that we are your friends."

The human begins quickly advancing upon Papyrus saying this.

"NO!" Sans begins running hurrying towards his brother hoping that he'll make it in time. "PAPYRUS!" He jumps at the last bit hoping to save time as he flies towards his brother.

The human raises a hand and slashes Papyrus.

Just a moment later Sans is tackling Papyrus to the ground while the human laughs at what they see before them.

"Papyrus?" Sans questions shakily as he sits to look at his brother only to gasp upon seeing the wound. "No." He shakily reaches a hand towards it but is unable to bring himself to move it past hovering above it. "Oh god. Papyrus I'm so sorry." He hardly notices tears coming to his eyes and starting to roll down his cheeks. "I... I wasn't fast enough..."

"S-Sans..." Papyrus weakly tries and he attempts to reach for his brother bent shaky form how weak he feels right now. His body turns to dust in Sans's arms leaving just a red scarf.

"N-No! P-P-P-Pap..." Sans grips the scarf in his hands and he shuts his wet from tears eyes only to throw his head back with a scream of pain and loss.

Of course that's when Sans sits up quickly in his bed with a loud shout of Papyrus's name and his eye glowing a beautiful blue colour.

Next thing he knows the door to his room slams open hard and Papyrus is standing in the doorway with a white tank top, blue pyjama pants and a worried look.

"Sans!" Papyrus races over quickly falling to his knees next to Sans who watches him with his eye still glowing. His own eyes glow an orange colour with a slightly see through trail coming from them that ends not too long after leaving the eye area. He did this as soon as his eyes met with Sans's and he noticed that one eye is black and the other is glowing though it is normal for Sans who can only glow one eye. "What happened? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" He demands with his hands on Sans's shoulders in pure worry for him.

Sans feels his shoulders relax and his soul stops trembling as he stares into Papyrus's glowing eyes. "Just a nightmare." He explains more calmly than how his voice was just before.

"Was it the one where I died?" Papyrus questions while keeping eye contact with his brother.

Sans glances away slightly turning his head while his eyes deal to half open and Papyrus's eyes fall slightly closed at this.

"I see." Papyrus says then he opens his eyes fully again only to cup Sans's cheek. "Sans... Look at me." He encourages with an extra gentle encouragement from the hand on his cheek.

Sans turns back to his taller brother and once again their eyes meet and they both are still glowing.

"It'll be okay." Papyrus informs him using the hand not on his cheek to pull him closer in a hug. "It'll be all okay Sans."

And as Sans watched Papyrus's glowing eyes he definitely felt that things would definitely be okay.

The end.


End file.
